Skyrim: Black sun and new Life
by XxF1R3H3ARTxX
Summary: It's been a few years since Alduin The World Eater was defeated by Skyrims greatest hero, The Dragonborn whose legend had spread passed the borders of Skyrim and through out all of Tamreil by inns and travelers for all the accomplishments this warrior had made, before she stepped down from her duty as Dragonborn and decides to start a normal life of her own but will come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

C _hapter 1- Old Friends_

 _It's been a few years since Alduin The World Eater was defeated by Skyrim's greatest hero, The Dragonborn whose legend had spread passed the borders of Skyrim and through out all of Tamreil by inns and travelers for all the accomplishments this warrior had made before she stepped down from her duty as Dragonborn and decides to start a normal life of her own to adopt a child from riftens orphanage hiding her real identity as Dragonborn and say's that she was a blacksmith outside of Whiterun. But it does not end there yet, for another evil has come out of the shadows and becomes a threat that is soon to come and when that day comes, Skyrim will be calling for the Dragonborn to once again return from her peaceful life and stop this new evil that soon will threaten Skyrim. Now it is time to turn our gazes towards the Dragonborn before this evil ever occured for the next adventure starts with tragety and revenge, but ends with new found love and new beginning._

The day started out on a bright and clear morning with barely any clouds covering the sky shining all of Skyrim as spring was arriving and crops would be able to grow and flowers will start to bloom and animals would have family's of their own, but right now is the time to look inside through the forest trees where two deers both male and female were minding their own business eating grass and berries off of a bush when suddenly the sound of two people laughing startled them and bolt's off as a laughing young girl in a blue shirt and tan pants and redguard woman in ebony armor minus the helmet ran through a snow covered berry bush as the day was starting. The little girl looks back and runs faster while the mother just laughs watching her as runs past them. The mother and daughter continue their laughter as ran the trees wrestling in the snow, having snowball fights and other things that a mother would think of doing with her child. After sometime later they soon came across a fallen tree over a large creek, the daughter tries to walk to the other side without falling in the ice cold pond, but then with a tempted grin and quick to react, the mother picks her daughter up causing the to yelp in surprise and puts her on her shoulders racing through the fallen tree like nothing, putting her laughing child back down as they continue running. The eventually found a long slide of snow and use it, sliding fast yelling out loud where everything and everyone could hear them passing everything I front of them and slams into a giant pile of snow making a deep hole along with a loud thud from the impact. Laughing as they climbed of the pile made it out of the pile, they went back home panting, tired and wet from all that playtime they did and enter inside the house, once inside the mother went upstairs while child went towards the fireplace to warm herself. "Ok young lady time for your bath," the mother called down as she takes off the armor on the second floor of the giant house, using animal like hearing as her daughter pouts at the fact that she needs a bath. "but momma I don't want to right now", the child wines causing the mother lightly chuckle at how her adopted child was so much like her.

?: "Runa, if you don't then no training for you tomorrow"

Runa: "... yes mom"

The mother chuckles at her child's answer before looking at the human size mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of her master size bed. She was Red-guard in mid twenties stood at the height of 6 ft 2' with long coal color hair braided on both sides with two brown eyes, also was very well built almost like a male and breasts are big enough fit in a D-cup set and is wearing a long sleeve black tunic with brown pants. Not wanting to look at the mirror anymore, the mother heads down stairs with fresh two clean towels and into the bathing room, all stone with some towel hangers and small hole in the middle of the ceiling where it's always warm using some dwarven technology ideas from the ruins of her past adventures learning their ways of designs then perfecting it in her way. Once in bathing room she undress's herself revealing small amount of scars from battles against animals, large groups of bandits, training by the Companions when she didn't have any sort of experiance to combat, even from going against dragons. The Red-guard enters the water moaning at the sensation of the warmth, relaxing herself from earlier in the morning. Her daughter came down eventually wrapped in large towel from head to toe, takes it off before joining her mother sitting on her lap while a soap bar was smoothly rubbing on her back, then her hair, and rest of her body. Once finished she thanked her mom kissing her on the cheek and leaves to get new clothes on and start her daily chores while the mother starts her washing herself and goes back to past memories remembering the good, bad, awkward, funny and sad for what it's worth, she's got everything she's ever dreamed of having. But will come to an end for what happens next will change the Dragonborn to the end.

Meanwhile

There once stood a small peaceful village on the west side of the throat of the world mountain before the new sight of was made, houses burned down, bodies of innocent people laid almost everywhere, some slashed by swords, burned by fire, some paled through with strangely clean bite marks. Two warriors wearing heavy brown armor stood there memorizing the destruction of the town. One of them was an old Red guard, completely bald with a long beard, while the other was a Orc in his mid age white hair and sideburns both equipped with strange bow like weapons and carries a box of small arrows. " This is the second attack we've seen from those bloody monsters", the Red guard growls as the sight of it fueled his anger. The Orc nodded in agreement for these monsters were responsible for the death of his two wives. The Red guard continues," if we don't act soon and start spreading word of this damned evil more will perish like this!

Orc: "We must hurry then, find some recruits and hopefully they'll listen".

Red guard: "Then we best start soon before more of this happens"

Orc: "Who do you think will the most of them are just milk-drinkers"

Red guard: "I don't know, I would say the Dragonborn but no one has seen the Dragonborn for quite some time now"

Orc: "Let us hope and pray that these attacks will catch the Dragonborn's attention before it's too late, we need someone like the Dragonborn again, or gods give give us strength, before it's too late to act".

The next day's

The Dragonborn sat on tree lump watching her daughter hit the wooden dummy with her wooden sword making sure that her is good and her strikes are hard, she has improved a lot from her mothers guidance but still needs a lot of work if she wants to one day surpass her mentor. " Ok Runa that's enough for now time to take a break", the little warriors mother replied finally able to breathe as she falls backwards into the snow causing her mother chuckle a little. The red guard was about to help her little nord up from the snow when a sound of horses came to hearing range. As the red guard turns around taking her eyes off her daughter to see where the noise was coming, the first thought that came in mind was a certain leader of the stormcloaks whom she came to despise the most but was also thinking of the general of the imperials who the Dragonborn doesn't respect much either. But as she took a closer look, a sense of joy rose to her mind blocking the two images as a certain nord on a horse was heading her way while being accompanied by a few guards, wearing nothing but fur armor, carrying no weapon and is wearing a golden circlet with a ruby in the middle. The group stopped as the nord removed himself from his horse. The Dragonborn walks to the nord and embraces him tightly receiving a light chuckle from him as embraces his old friend back. " It's so great seeing you again Balgruuf it's been too long", the red guard replied

Jarl Balgruuf: "*chuckling* It's great seeing you too Arwen".

Arwen: " How's it going being jarl and all? How are the Companions doing and your family? And why don't you come inside, bring your company in as well so we can talk properly".

Jarl Balgruuf: *laughing* Of course old friend but please just slow down a bit, and loosen your grip a little so you don't break me, a lot has happen since you've been gone but yes let's head inside since it is a bit cold out here. And you haven't changed a bit".

Arwen:" Never will Balgruuf, and you should know that by now, now come inside, you are always welcomed to my house whenever you see fit old friend."

The Jarl and his company heads inside after Arwen introduces her daughter to them. Once everyone was inside and out of there armor relaxing themselves with some food and freshly made mead to lift there spirits up from the long journey they had from Whiterun. One of the guards decides to be with Runa playing with her a bit while the rest with ale in each hand sits close to the fire which burned on the other side of the room a few feet away from the long dining table while Arwen and Balgruuf sat upstairs talking just about anything that's happen.

" And he did what ", Arwen laughed as before taking a sip of spiced wine listening to the jarl about the recent activities that happened with the Companions since its been so long since she saw or heard from any of the guild members.

Balgruuf: "Aye Arwen, Alae got so mad that once her eyes had changed, everyone in there ran for their lives as if Alduin had returned after being destroyed by your hands alone chased them like wolf among sheep, poor Farkas wouldn't even go near that place for days even though and remained either in one of my guest rooms or would be in the forest Talos knows how far he would go as long as he's not struck down by her arrows."

Arwen couldn't hold laughter in no matter how hard she tried, it's been too long since she had a good laugh about what was happening to her pack and what they were doing to each other from morning to night. She eventually calms down trying to catch her breath as the jarl smiles at her, the Dragonborn saw it happen and starts a different conversation," Why are you staring at me for", Arwen the asks curiously raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Balgruuf: " Oh nothing Dragonborn I was just thinking of how long it's been since I've seen you smile".

Arwen: " *Chuckle* Oooh, very charming my lord".

Balgruuf: " At least I tried to be charming".

Arwen chuckled a bit remembering how those days were. Always in jorvesskor always getting into all kinds of trouble even when Kodlak was around, doing small work for the jarls, defending her champion titles from those who wish to take it, beating the crap out of bandits without being armed or using any sort of magic. She honestly wishes that she could do those days again if she didn't have Runa around to raise now.

Balgruuf: " You know Lydia does miss you quite a bit these days you should invite her here when I'm to busy to stop by".

Arwen: " Hmm now that you mention that I think I should it's been awhile since we last spoke, but now speaking of that, how is your family doing haven't see them for sometime as well".

Balgruuf: " There doing fine same as every family should be".

The Dragonborn nods in agreement for kids will be kids as well as wives will be wives but now with that being said, Arwen grew serious for what she was about to ask next.

Arwen: "But Balgruuf not change the mood in this house of mine but I have to know, is the war still going between them even after I had left"?

The jarl sighs, scratching scratching the back of his neck knowing his old friend would ask something like this even after the end of The World Eater. " I can't lie to you even if I tried, the war is still going, both sides still asking me to join one of their sides, instead of taking their blasted eyes off my city and my people and go wage war somewhere else".

This angered the red guard greatly how two of the most blinded men of skyrim target the jarl of Whiterun craving for control over his city instead of keeping him out of there worthless war while he settles down in peace. She got up from the small table and walks outside to the balcony resting arms on one of the parts of the ledge and rest her head on her arms sighing deeply trying to think clearly without any disturbances to bother. The Dragonborn felt a hand placed on her shoulder looking to see it was the jarl and leans on him wanting to be closer.

Arwen: " You think I should have killed them both when we were at the greybeards temple".

The jarl thought short but hard on the question and replies truthfully, " Arwen my dear old friend, if you did kill them both there would still be a war and High Queen Elissisif would find someone who has commanding experience and knows to lead armies, along with what's left of the Stormcloaks, one of them would take Ulfrics place and the would still go on. But no, I think you letting them live shows us that you were better then both sides and if you took a stand to become a ruler of Skyrim, all would follow you". Before anything else could happen next, one of the guards ran through the doors to the deck causing both the jarl and Dragonborn to separate while the guard has trouble catching his a little before saying," Jarl Balgruuf, High king Ulfric is here". As soon as that name was mentioned, the Dragonborn's eyes glowed red making an animalistic growl marching pass the Whiterun guard who quickly moves out of the way not wanting anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Ulfric_

Arwen stood at the front door glaring dangerously at the high king who stared back eye to eye smirking as if not feeling threatened by the red guards glare while a few members of the Stormcloak army stood behind him. Balgruuf whispers to his to be ready in case him and the Dragonborn get caught off guard be to protect Runa with their lives before walking outside and closing the door giving Ulfric the same glare Arwen was giving not trusting the prideful nord one bit. "What are you doing here Ulfric", Balgruuf demanded as his hands tighten to the point where it was almost completely white.

Ulfric: "Balgruuf, I did not expect to see you here at this time".

Balgruuf: "Really because I could say the same thing about you".

The high king ignored the Jarls comment as his sights now set on the red guard who does not look really happy to see him even after a few years. "I'm not here for you Jarl Balgruuf I'm here for the Dragonborn", Ulfric replied not taking his eyes off Arwen as he continues to speak, " and it be of great importance if you did come with me Dragonborn for their is an evil going on, something more powerful then you think and we need your power for only you can help us".

Arwen huffs and turns around ready to open the door replying back, "Find someone else to stop this so called powerful evil Ulfric, I did what had to be done, I will never join you or the imperial army".

Before she opens the door the high king quickly replies saying, " But this evil is far greater than you think, For if these attacks keep going it would put even Alduin to shame". And from there is where the female warrior stops wondering if he's telling the truth or not. "What kind of thing could be more dangerous then The World Eater himself", Arwen questions Ulfric giving him her full attention on what is about to come next.

Ulfric: "Thank you Dragonborn now to get to business. There were strange attacks going on as of late while you remained hidden from the world these past few months, very strange way as if hunting for sport, but these kills were very clean".

Balgruuf: "What are you tryin' to say Ulfric if thou' don't mind to just get to the point already"?!

Ulfric: "Where I'm getting at is the victims were strangely killed by bite marks on different parts of the victims body like a pack of wolves would do to large game like sabre cats. Bodies drained to the point where they were pale as snow itself, barely any blood in them".

Now the Dragonborn was getting a bad feeling about what he speaks of whether he was telling the or not she is probably the only one in Skyrim who can solve and relate these kind of attacks, but also does not want to be involved with this for if word got out that the Dragonborn has returned more enemies will be made and will go after not only her but her daughter as well. "Were there any witnesses that can describe this animal or creature that is doing this", Arwen asks wanting to know more about this 'thing' before deciding whether or not stay and leave it to them or look more into these attacks.

Ulfric: " We only have one who survived an attack from a village a few miles north from my kingdom, young lass who lost her family to these monsters and is right now living in my home as we speak and still trying to recover from a fever she has gotten from the recent storm we had and from the sight of losing her home, the poor lass walked miles to my cities doors Talos knows how she was strong enough to fight that hard to come to me to find you".

The Dragonborn gave a deep sigh knowing what it was like to see such a horrifying sight of losing something or someone at that age even when at adulthood. She turns her attention to her old nord friend who gives her a nod telling that this is her call to make and that he will respect her choice. "I will respect your decisions old friend but make sure it's the right one to make", Balgruuf said reassuringly receiving a nod from her. She then turns her attention to the high king who was waiting for her answer.

Arwen: "I have givin some long and hard thoughts on what you told us Ulfric about these attacks".

Ulfric: "...".

Arwen: "*sigh* I will come with you to your city and examine the bodies and if not there then I'll search in the village but if I don't anything I can use to track them to get a certain lead on, and by doing this I have one condition, I'm done and that this will be the last time I help anyone with anything like this again".

Ulfric gave a sigh of relief for the slayer of Alduin agreeing to help investigate the recent attack in the village, so now with that being said the Dragonborn and jarl of Whiterun went back inside to get ready for the journey to Windhelm. "Mama who was at the door", Runa asks following her mother upstairs where her armor was suited to one of the mannequins. It was heavy dragon bone armor from head to toe along with a dragon bone shield, scratches and dents were visible on some places from battles with draugrs in old ruins. "Just a man who needs my help with something is all", Arwen answers as she removes the armor from the wooden figure piece by piece, putting them on one of the guest beds and walks to the long glass box to take out Vollendrung which still radiates with strong magic and heads towards the weapons closet where her other things are kept and may now need for the long journey to the Kingdom of Kings. She grabs a large traditional like dagger, two ebony swords, a leather bag which she had someone enchant to put almost anything in it until she could not handle a certain amount of weight, a sack full of steel arrows and another sack of ebony arrows.

Runa: "But who mama"?

Arwen: "Like I said, it's just a man who is asking for help is all".

As the red guard starts putting her armor on she heard footsteps and saw that it was only one of the Whiterun guards saying, "He wishes me to tell you he is waiting outside", earning a nod from the dragon slayer as she finishes getting the body size chain mail on and then puts the rest of the armor on.

Runa: "Are you going to be back home soon mama"?

Arwen: "I don't know honey, depending on what the situation is and how long it's going to take me from there and coming back might take me a few days".

The young nord groans a little, upset that she's going to not see her mother for a while until she finds out what the problem is. Arwen saw the look on her daughters face and once fully armored accept for the helmet, she starts with her weapons next. She puts her ebony bow, steel and ebony arrows in her bag, she then equips Vollendrung to her back, places the two ebony swords on her left side of her waist, and then jams her large dagger in its sheathe her boot to where the handle was the thing that was out. She saw how sad Runa was feeling and kneels in front of her placing both hands gently on her small shoulders, "Runa it's gonna be okay", the mother spoke speaking softly trying to get her daughter to feel better, "I would never forget you or leave you like this ever, unless there was someone around that I can trust and Balgruufs men are the type of people I can trust the most so don't worry once I come back, it will be the last time I leave you again and spend as much time in the forest and slide in that giant pile of snow again".

Runa quickly embraces around her mothers neck catching her off guard a little but returns the embrace back as she started hearing her daughter crying a little bit burying her face in her mothers neck remembering all those times she spent in the orphanage and how alone and unloved she felt there before her mother brought herself to be part of Runa's new life. "Please comeback soon mommy", her child asked not wanting to let go making the Dragonborn feel a small amount of guilt building up inside her from the idea of leaving her daughter for a few days not knowing what might happen next once she leaves. She hesitantly puts her daughter down kissing her on her forehead and walks down with her child behind to the front and stops. Arwen looks back at Runa and hugs her again saying goodbye to her child knowing she was going to be safe with both of Ulfrics and Balgruufs guards and heads outside looking at her one last time before closing it.

The Dragonborn looks turns her attention to the two and says, "Let's move out now to Windhelm."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Dawnguard/ painful vengeance_

As they enter the 'City of Kings', the red-guard was not surprised about seeing the inside parts of the city, the dark elves are still living in the west side where it is dirty and hardly makes enough money to make changes there while everyone else is living clean and healthy, luckily though that she was friends to the dark elves and would give them a good amount of septims to keep food in their stomachs. But as they made their way to the back part of the city on the east side where they bury their dead, they found some people and guards looking at something on the ground so once getting closer and getting a good, they stood at the top parts of the steps in shock as they saw another victim, a child no older then ten years old, laying on the cold ground dead pale as snow itself with a few clean punctured bite marks. "It's her", Ulfric growled as he stares at the child's face. " That was the same child that survived the attack at the village from the creatures that did this, and now it lurks in my city, damn them monsters"! The Dragonborn and jarl couldn't help but for once agree with the high king that these attacks are getting worse by the day that passes by. Arwen was the first to move towards the dead child as everyone else gave room to 'The Hero of Skyrim' as she kneels next to the girl feeling nothing but remorse and anger seeing how young she and had so much ahead of her and now it was all taken away by a monster that she has not heard of before. " What monster could have done this to a child", Arwen questioned herself out loud as she continues staring at the child.

?: " I would know myself if you'd ask me".

Everyones eyes turned to the where the voice and saw that it was an Orc, wearing strange armor with plate pieces of steel armor, carrying an axe with with texture designs on both side, and a very strange piece of wood with parts of a small bow and a small thick wood with an arrow made up of steel. Arwen rose to her feet and stares at the orc wondering what he was talking about. " And what creature would that be orc warrior", Balgruuf asked.

Orc: " First allow me to introduce myself, I'm Durak warrior of the Dawnguard at your service".

Nord woman: " Do you know what could have caused this child's death"?

Durak: " Yes they may seem like human but behind that face is a monster, a nocturnal creature once thought to be long dead, followers blessed by the daedric prince known as Molag Bal himself, creatures known as vampires".

Nord man: " But how do we know what a vampire looks like when it's figure is that of humans, it could be among one of us"?!

Durak: " Now wait right there sir, before we start accusing the wrong person among us of being a vampire supposedly. So listen up, for this will save your lives. There are three ways to know what a vampire looks like, the first thing about them is there pale like skin, pale as if was recently dead, the second would be their eyes, parts of their eyes are completely black except for the for the center where it glows the color of orange, and the third third would be their four animal like fangs. But that is why the dawnguard is here in Skyrim, we are here to stop these animals but need help, any who to volunteer do it now, the more that joins the more lives you will save, and with that reason alone, we are looking for someone that has the necessary skills to help slay these animals, and by one I mean the one that you call 'The Dragonborn'".

Everyones eyes turned towards Arwen as she steps forward to the old orc surprising him a little that the Dragonborn happens to be women. " I'm the one you're looking for", Arwen spoke strongly showing off a little of her presence as what Durak was seeing was a legend whose power is respected by everyone especially dragons. " But you've waisted half of your day looking for me". And with that being said everyone started yelling and arguing about what the red-guard said and knowing what it meant. Before the Dawnguard member could say anything else there was sound of, " **FUS RO DAH ",** shouted in the air with a large bang getting everyone's attention seeing that it was Ulfric who then spoke," Let the Dragonborn speak before being judged". Arwen looked at him and a small bow as a 'thank you' as he bows back in return letting the Dragonborn speak.

Arwen: " I did what I came here to do by the high kings request to at the bodies of the vampires victims and that was that, but now that this group called the Dawnguard is here and are professional vampire hunters and seem to know quite a bit about them, you don't need me, I did what I was meant to do, I defeated Alduin 'The World Eater' and many other quests in my day, and now all I want is a life of peace away from all of this, you need to learn how to deal with problems on your own, not call the Dragonborn every time somethings happen when someone dies or if someone stole your 'sweet roll' or whatever it maybe. I don't want this anymore I'm done, sorry but now if you don't mind I'm going home".

As the red-guard turns around and was about to leave, the orc stops her by grabbing her by the shoulder not knowing he just made a mistake doing so. " Haven't you heard about the 'Hall of Vigilants' being destroyed by the same monsters? They never took the threat seriously, and now they had paid the price. And what about this girl, who happened to have been the only survivor of the attack of those monsters in the village she came from, who do you think she was begging for, it was you Dragonborn and now you turn your back on these people, what kind of hero are you"?! And within that moment, he heard a powerful menacing growl being made as the red-guard turns around and when they the changes of her appearance and the Dawnguard and everyone started backing, even Ulfric did despite his ego and pride. Arwens eyes have changed color from brown to bright red, her teeth have changed into fangs, and everyone knows what she is, a female alpha werewolf. " There's one you should fear and run right from is me **ORC** ", Arwen growled as her voice changed to a deeper tone, almost animal. Durak started stepping back as the Dragonborn has showed him who the real monster was. " Leave me and this city now or I shall show you the price you have put upon yourself for touching a **WEREWOLF** "!

The Dawnguard did not wish to anger the Dragonborn any further as he begins to leave. Arwen then took her time slowly as she starts to calm her inner self down and changes back to normal and starts walking away from the area not wanting to be bothered by anyone not even Balgruuf.

As she leaves the city she takes notice of large black smoke rising to east and as she took a closer look she pass in shock and says," Runa" and starts running unleashing some of her inner beast to run on all fours faster than even a horse then saying, " **WULD NAH KEST** ", making her even fast then the wind for a short time and is now rushing to her home.

 _[Home]_

The Dragonborn came to a stop on a small slide, she stared in shock and horror as stares at the the ground seeing both Whiterun and Stormcloak soldiers laying on the ground dead marks of claws and vicious bites. She then saw the very house she build destroyed as if trolls attacked, and rushes inside the house. As she enters she saw the one she did not want to see nor experience as a mother, her daughters death. Runa was being hung by the arms with eyes staring straight at the door entrance of the house with two bite marks on both sides of her neck, she died while suffering. "NO RUNA", Arwen cried as she cuts her down from the ropes grasp, pulling her in a kneeling embrace as pain, anger, sadness, and regret fills her mind.

Arwen: "No,no,no,no not you too, please Talos not you my little Runa, my little light in my heart not you please"!

She couldn't hold it in any longer, she did probably the longest and the loudest roar in her life as anger was being released in that very moment where did what she hasn't done since done since the death of Kodlak White-mane.

[Five days later]

At jorvaskor no one would go near their leader while she was down in the harbingers room drinking more then a barrel of ale, and whenever someone does, they run as if their life was on the line even though she would not chase them for being scared of her. " How long has she been down there", Vilkas asked Aela his shield-sibling.

Aela: "I would have to say a few days, but it is probably best not to go down their, unless your crazy enough to have a death wish to be ripped apart".

Vilkas: "True but from count she is down to half of her second barrel already should we at least try to see if she is calm enough to see 'him' again, he did not leave at all".

Before Aela could speak again there was a hard set of knocks and she was the first to answer it with Vilkas behind, and as the huntress opens the door she asked her shield brother, "Is this him"?

Vilkas: "*groaning* By the gods, yes and may Talos protect you from her intentions to kill you".

?:"I'm aware of who she is don't worry I came prepared this this time".

And with that being said they aloud him in and prepared or not, he's never fought an alpha werewolf before so gods protect him indeed because not even silver can stop this werewolf

 _Disclaimer- forgot to mention this from the first chapter know that there will be lemons in the future just got a lot a lot of planning and probably won't be able to do much with the holidays coming up and me starting for the last 90 days but will try my best to keep making more I love my character that I made and definitely love the elder scrolls series and hoping to get the newest one for ps4, but to find more stories, go to and type the name spirits13, that's my name and I'm trying to catch up on stories I haven't had the chance to finish but will try to be on top of them, so have a good thanksgiving everyone, stuff yourselves up and plan your Christmas presents for your family members and friends._


	4. Chapter 4

**_God this took forever to think about! Sorry everyone for taking so long to do this story, but I will keep making more as fast as possible while I'm back in college since I won't have as much time or energy to make more, but like I said, I will do my best to keep making more, just not as fast. Enjoy reading my stories, help me create more by sharing ideas, and keep howling towards the full moon with pride! In the beginning of the story will also be a Hem. Dragonborn x Aela just for the beginning for the next few chapters and the rest will be Dragonborn x Serana. I'm also use certain scenes from certain games and movies I grew up watching to see how it goes, and to see if you guys can get a deja vu moment and guess what they're from. Comment once your finish on the chapter, and leave it for me to read, see if you want more like this. But right now in this chapter, it will have parts based two movies, and a game. The first one with the will be for Seranas roar and for the other vampires, cause the roars they had when I got the Dlc I thought weren't scar_** ** _y at all, didn't represent what a vampire is supposed to sound like, so the roars will be based on the screams heard by crippled creatures who ride on black horses, wearing black cloaks hiding the heavy armor, whose spirits are forever bound to a powerful ring they were given, with a task to find the all powerful ring, and can never die, unless this ring was. And to mix with it, hopefully you studied Nordic mythology to know what a wendigo is and played the game to know what it sounds like, scary bastards they are, couldn't sleep well for a few days. The other, based on a badass character played by Dwayne Johnson when he was younger, who went slice and dice on guys and overwhelms them and their leader in a cave to drive him out based on Egypt, and it was on dvd in 2004, still have them, still watch them._**

* * *

 _Chapter 4- Dragonborn returns, Ancient beauty_

The three warriors stood in front of the harbingers quarters, thinking what might happen if one of them were to step into the room, but the Aela knew this needed to end eventually so she opens the doors to the room and walks inside while the other two stayed outside. Once the huntress was inside the leaders quarters, she saw the female alpha laying on the edge of the bed, out of her armor wearing a dark green shirt blue pants and black boots with an empty tankard in hand, sleeping off all the mead she had consumed from over night. The huntress walks quietly to Arwens side and shakes her by the shoulder slowly waking her up from her sleep, once she was fully awake she took her time to slowly stand up to prevent getting too light headed to stand, but was now suffering from a massive impact of a headache. She started walking towards the door forgetting about the tankard on the bed to get more mead, that is until she stopped dead in her tracks with a shocked look when she saw Durak standing in front of her door way with Vilkas. During that moment her eyes slowly turned red and whispers, "Because of you, she is dead".

The rest of the companions were sitting around in the grand room of their home, relaxing themselves before doing whatever they do for the rest of the day, enjoying nothing else but the warmth of mead in their hands, and the quiet atmosphere that is helping them settle down, but then out of no where came a roar, an alphas roar, yells were being made, sounds of claws slashing the surface of the stone walls and ground, glass breaking, things being knocked over, and then all of the sudden, silence was in the air. But then a minute later, the doors that open to the quarters where the companions sleep burst open, broken from the hinges that once held them with an orc being shot through, flew towards a weapons racket then bounces off it, luckily none were there or he would be possibly dead, and drops to the ground, grunting in pain as he was hurting badly, with a few slash wounds on the side of his waist, left shoulder, across the chest, and to the bone on his right arm and is losing a lot of blood and fast. He quickly began crawling as fast as he could possibly go even in pain as the alpha female slowly made her way up the stairs and towards the wounded orc, stalking him as he struggled to retreat, but then slams her on top of his back, instantly stopping him and wraps her hand around his neck, lifting him up off the ground, watching as he was struggling to get free of her grasp while the life was being choked out of him. All the companions wanted to interfere but she then deeply growls stopping them instantly, now they were to afraid to try for the strength she possesses and the abilities of the alpha rivals that of both Kodlak and Skjor. But then, Farkas build up his courage, releases some his power of the werewolf within and tackles the harbinger, forcing her to let go of Duraks neck, allowing him to finally regain his breathing once more while the members of the circle were outside ripping each other apart. Everyone in the guild hall ran outside to witness the fight as the omega and beta were going at it, claws and fangs dyed red from ripping each other's flesh, clothes being ripped, getting on top of one another while aiming vital points to slow each other down, trying to gain full control of the fight, even Farkas got close a few times to slowing down the omega. Blood flies everywhere, even on each other as they continue the fight, Farkas pounces on the harbinger, but she was to fast for him and moves back than quickly dashes forwards grabbing him by the side claws dug deep into his flesh, causing a large amount of pain and throws him down the stair way, now too weak to move from the amount of blood he lost, even Arwen was feeling the same fatigue and was slowly losing strength and was starting to breathe hard. She then felt as if someone was behind her, but was too late to react as she felt a hard clenched fist coming straight into her face but manage to see who it was, it was her right hand Aela. The huntress didn't stop there, cured or not, she has had about enough of the harbingers state and it was time to see if this former werewolf can smack the senses she once had. She didn't stop there as she drew another fist and makes contact to the stomach. Once Arwen bend far enough from the devastating body blow that caught her off guard, the huntress clenches her fist again and uppercuts her in the face so fast the Dragonborn was launched back a little that it surprised everyone but the brothers. The force of the was so hard that Aelas whole hand had gone almost completely numb, growling through her teeth clenching it as the pain surges through her entire arm and now was unable to use it the next time if this continues. 'So that's what it feels like to punch a werewolf, huh", Aela thought to herself, 'By Talos it hurts even hitting it in its human form'. The huntress snaps out of it as the omega tackles her to the ground, gaining full control of the fight, keeping Aelas good hand down, pinning her in place, and with Aelas hand being out of use, there were no other options to prevent what was coming next. The harbinger roars down at the member of the circle raising her claws high, ready to deliver the final blow until something hit in the back of Aelas head, knowing it might not be much but it gotta work or it will be for nothing and yells out, "Is it best to be born good and not the face the evil inside you?! Or go through the trials of life of overcoming your evil nature that is trying to consume you whole?!". The Dragonborn made an animal like gasp with eyes widen, staring at the huntress who was just as shocked that the old dragons wisdom worked. Fear filled the red-guards eyes as she looks up and her one hand of claws in the air and back down at Aela then quickly gets off, looking around her seeing what has happened. The huntress gets back up clenching her hand as it started to slowly swell and bleed from the knuckles.

Aela: "Arwen...what in Taloses name has happened to you over the years since you left us. You left us and everyone in Skyrim without saying a word, not telling us where you were going, never writing to us or stopping by just to visit us once in a while ever since you had returned after Alduin was defeated from the battle you two had in Sovernguarde itself, and have never had returned to us since then. You have changed so much that members of the circle and I didn't know what to say to you while everyone else was blinded to see what was going on after we had found out from Balgruuf your home was destroyed and your only child, your daughter was killed. Where is the Arwen I knew, that we all knew, the maiden who never backed down from a fight and was stubborn as a damn Nord would be but more stubborn than any, but was at the same time wise and would be first to face danger before others do?! *sobbing* Where was that fire you always had in your eyes, the fire that very few would recognize that even Alduin and those of his followers would not admittedly respect?! Where was the harbinger that I looked up to almost just as much as I did to Kodlak when you had gotten his attention to be part of the circle and passed the baton to you to become the next harbinger?! Where is the harbinger that I fell in love with but never was able to express it"?!

Arwen was now more shocked then everyone else in the entire guild, even Durak was shocked hearing this as she rose from the ground to stand feeling her body heal slowly from the damage Farkas had inflicted to her as the huntress continues.

Aela: "I don't know how it...even became possible but ever since...ever...*sob* ever since you freed Kodlak of his bond of his beast spirit and passing it on to you as his farewell gift and sending him to Sovernguarde that was when I first started to always love you, I loved you more than you could ever understand and I always kept this to only myself because I was afraid to say it, afraid to see your reaction, to be hurt. But whenever I look to see you...you had that damn smile on your face everytime after you comeback from every battle and every assignment that was mentioned or given, and had a will so strong that no one could ever easily brake it, and would act like Kodlak himself because you once told me he was like a father to you and would do anything for him to one day take his place when one day his time time would come as if you were his daughter, and to me I think that is why he chose you, you had his fire. *crying* But three years later, after what we found out what happened to your daughter, Runa, you came back to your old habits like the time when Kodlak died you resorted to drinking your pain away not knowing it was only hurting not just you but me and everyone else here more than you could have ever imagined. I know that you were trying to live your life the way you want to live it and we respected that Arwen but it's just not you, and now I don't know if I can still see the same Arwen I knew anymore, but know that I will still always love you, but you got to let it go so you can move on...and I know I'm making it sound easy but it's not for me, I'm still hurt from when we lost Skjor and Kodlak but I know that there is more to happen in the future and I want to be part of it. I want you to be part of it before anything else happens, but not resort to being like this. What would Kodlak say if he was here, or even that dragon who lives with the graybeards on the bloody mountain, and if not one of them then what of Runa, who didn't even get the chance to know who her mother really was before she died! What would she say right now if she saw you like this as she is watching you now in Sovernguarde"?!

The Dragonborn was speechless, not having the words to say but stare at the huntress as her eyes changed from red to brown and teeth and claws vanishing back to normal. But what shocked everyone even more was when Aela starts walking up to the harbinger and pulls her close to Aela and into a deep passionate kiss, ignoring everyone that was looking and the hangover taste of ale catching Arwen completely off guard nearly giving before the huntress separated herself and turns around walking away with tears showing, for the first time showing tears, that never once showed except the times when Skjor was killed by the Silver hand along with Kodlak after. After that everyone else went inside along with a few carrying Farkas back inside.

Aela: "Where is that fire that I always love seeing you have in those eyes"?

After a good while the maiden came to her senses realizing and looks down at her hands with Farkases blood saying to herself, "What must I do now"? With that being said she went back inside the guild house and to her room, not allowing anyone in to see her.

 _(Four days later)_

The Dragonborn went outside for the first time in four days to the training yard Behind the guild where a few wooden figures stood through all the seasons that came by they were still strong enough to take a hit from almost anything. The omega stares at them thinking and looks back at one tables to see a freshly poured tankard of ale and felt the temptation through her mind for she had remained sober for this long. But then something happened, as one of her hands started to tingle as a sign of that tempted feeling to drink again after four days of not touching one tankard or ale but then...she did something she thought she couldn't do, she deeply growls, smirk rises on her face, clenches that hand tight and with all her might swings at one of the wooden figures head and breaks it off with that one powerful swing, launching it in the air towards the Gray-manes forge earning a chuckle from the old smith which she heard and slowly starts feeling something in her, something very familiar deep inside and realize what it was, it was her old self returning and it was her feelings towards Aela, and that she had always loved her too. But then she starts remembering what she had done, she had never had told her daughter who she really was, she could have thought of sending her child with Balgruuf to bring her to the Companions where she would have been safe and alive but never did, the pain will always be there but she knew that she had to move on and she can't live in the past but can and will do it for her daughter, hopefully she that she is watching, Arwen is going show Runa who her real mother is, not just champion to a handful of Daedric Princes, not just leader of the Companions guild, not just the greatest master blacksmith or weapons master that Skyrim has ever seen, or the only person to ever stop and destroy the very existence and foundation of the old group of assassins known as the Dark brotherhood, but who she was long ago by the prophecy and still is...the mighty and legendary Dragonborn whose destiny was fulfilled like it was said in the prophecy, to destroy The World Eater himself and bring peace throughout Tamreil, a warrior who has a powerful will and a warrior like fire that burned and was seen in her eyes everyday by others who passed by. Arwen went back inside to find everyone sitting around trying to take the whole event in while Durak was sitting on a stool being bandaged by new ones since the other was becoming too bloody by one of the members from her attacks along with Farkas. But there was who she was now becoming concerned the most right now was mainly Aela, who was nowhere to be seen which probably means she is either in her room or went out somewhere to let tears loose. So to make sure Arwen just went downstairs to check on her to see if she was there and luckily she was found in her room crying with her head laying on her arms kneeling on the side of the bed with her back facing the open doorway of her room. The Dragonborn closes the door, locks it quietly and walks over kneeling from behind, placing both her hands on the sobbing huntresses shoulders getting her attention as she starts wiping the tears away from her face, but Arwen stops her and takes her time wiping Aelas eyes instead, and takes her bandaged hand and uses her magic to heal it from the damage it delt itself against taking the bandages off after. After that was done, she checks the hand to see if any part of it still needed healing before pulling Aela into an unexpected kiss, shocking the huntress but then gives into her emotions and starts kissing back.

 _(Lemon scene)_

The harbinger took her time to strip Aela of her armor while she did the same. Once out of their clothes, Aela became surprise while Arwen became embarrassed as her manhood was revealed to them as they both started to blush. It was the size of Aelas forearm from hand to elbow, while her bells were the size of apples, hiding her womanhood. "So this was your secret", Aela asked as she reaches out towards it and slowly begins to stroke the fully length manhood causing Arwen to moan in pleasure. Aela kept going, stroking it slowly as the moans continues to be heard and sucking it causing more groans and becoming more arose as it grew harder and harder in her mouth to where it started to hurt and then stops, getting on top of her, aligning herself over the manhood and slowly pushes herself down, allowing herself to be pierced by the harbingers flesh. They both gasped in pleasure as they felt each others being connecting them together, and almost fitting the whole thing in the huntress by a few inches before feeling her lovers manhood hitting her hymen. She looks down at Arwen waiting if she was ready or not to take it from her or not, earning a nod from the harbinger and lifts herself up slightly halfway, then slams herself down breaking it, causing a little bit of blood to show that she was no longer a virgin now. The pain was almost too much to handle for the huntress as she bites her lower lip, Arwen saw and pulls her into a kiss, hopefully it would distract her from the pain a little, but knew that it was hurting a lot and if she doesn't keep going, it will only continue to hurt so she begins to move up and down, groaning in pain as it continues to hurt. But after a good while the pain had vanished and turned into pleasure and Aela was now moaning in lust and pleasure as she moves her hips faster. Arwen plays her part and grabs her lover by the hips and starts thrusting herself in, keeping pace with the rhythm they were going on. The moans continue to grow louder, getting closer and closer to climaxed, once close enough, a scream and a powerful roar was heard through entire home as the Dragonborn was overfilling Aela with her seed inside her, creating a bulge inside her stomach. Both were out of breath as they held each other close as Arwen struggled to lift both of them without pulling herself out of Aela and opening the blanket and sheet and lays down on the bed pulling them both up to cover her and her lover, keeping themselves close. "Aela, I'm so sorry for all of this", Arwen spoke while rubbing her lovers back, "you were right about me, I tried be something that I wasn't and lost everything, knowing that I would never find actual peace no matter where I go or what I try to do have it. I'm so sorry for hurting you and everyone else, I wish things were different, but I swear to you, I'll change my ways".

Aela: "I know you will my love, but know that I forgive you and that we will always be there whenever you need us most,but I'm glad that I got to see the Arwen I know again. Besides, *smirking* you just needed someone to kick your sorry arse a little bit is all and thats all it took to knock some of those old senses back up again".

Arwen: "*smirking back* Then I'm glad that you weren't a werewolf still, that punch would've hurt a lot more then it did the first you did that".

They both laughed a little before pulling each other close into a kiss, and started making love again but this time it was with the Dragonborn on top. The Dragonborn notices Aelas bulge stomach, filling her mind with blitz as it made the huntress look far more attractive and takes over until they fall asleep while the others were going to struggle with all the noises tonight. And during this moment together, the Dragonborn everyone knew and respected was back and has an adventure awaiting for her by the next morning before sunrise hits, she will have a long talk with Durak and then journey with him to join the Dawnguard

 _(Next morning)_

Arwen was ready before sunrise and was at the stables this time in her Dragonplate armor with Ebony chain mail under it and this time with a helmet, it was an idea that she came up with few years ago that she wore only once in battle when she was facing Alduin The World Eater. The armor was so effective that it was so strong that it even puts Ebony through a great deal of shame. Her weapons that she be bringing was a large amount of thirty two dragon bone made arrows, a dragon bone bow, two dragon bone axes on her right side of her waist, two dragon bone daggers sheathed together, two dragon bone swords on her left side of her waist, a dragon bone shield, and a dragon bone great sword, and with her skills as a master blacksmith, all were strengthened and sharpened to their full potential where they dominate all else. But such powerful armor and weapons came with a big price, for the reason why Arwen only wore this armor once was because it almost got her killed while battling the black dragon. Just like the weapons it was thicker and heavier then any armor or weapon she ever wore, wield or made by far so wearing it will make it hard to maneuver herself in a fight and will quickly put too much strain and stress to her body and will lose almost all her strength and stamina fast no matter how built or how athletic she was, even an omega would be tired in a short matter of time during a fight. But she wants to this for she has never fought or studied a vampire before, and because during the three years she hasn't trained or kept herself in shape, so getting herself back in her condition she was once in is going to take a while, so buying a horse won't be possible with the weight she was going to bear along with having bag blessed by magic to carry as much as she can bear, so much that it was ridiculous and would sadly have to make the journey to the location of where the Dawnguard is by foot alone since Durak had left the night before yesterday but luckily was told where she could find its location by one of the guards of Whiterun. She takes a quick look back at the jarls home and Whiterun itself, summons some of her inner beast strength to help herself move faster and makes her trip to face this new possible threat of Skyrim, for the Dragonborn has returned and her fire.

(At Dawnguard, by sunset)

Arwen had finally made her way through a cave that lead her to the other side of the mountain, but was now leaning herself on a giant rock, purely exhausted, legs screaming in pain feeling like tubes of lead along with the rest of her body and was completely out of breath so having the strength to move herself again was nearly impossible to do, but Arwen knew she had to get there eventually and has a feeling that it was close. So getting back up, she pushes herself off the Rock and painfully continues to walk down on the pathway only to meet up with a young Nord, who was standing their looking nervous before hearing footsteps coming his way and looks to see the young Red guard in armor made of bones of dead dragons and walks over to greet her. "Hi there", the Nord greeted continuing to speak, "you here to join the Dawnguard too"?

Arwen: "Yes...I am".

Nord: "Good, can I, um, walk with you? I'm a bit nervous about walking by myself which is probably not the best impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess".

Arwen: "As long as you don't slow me down since I'm not in the best mood right now then sure, you can walk with me".

With that being said the Nord walks with the Redguard now that their was another person joining.

Nord: "Okay thanks and um, I'm Agmaer, pleasure meeting you".

Arwen: "Arwen, now that we're acquaintances, let's keep moving".

Agmaer: "Oh okay, would you like some, help with your equipment"?

Arwen: "No, you never handled weapons made of dragon bones before and let me tell you that it's heavier than any kind of metal you can think of".

Agmaer: "Alright, um, if you put it that way".

Once they reached the other side of the path way they stared in awe at the Dawnguard fort, it was massive and looked more like a castle almost than a fort and continues walking, Agmaer rushing a bit while the Dragonborn took her time while her legs screamed to stop along with the rest of her body, 'Hold on legs, just a bit further now and then this armor will be off', she thought to herself as she struggles to move. "So you changed your mind and came now, can't say I'm surprised", a familiar voice came stopping Arwen and saw that it was Durak practicing with his strange bow weapon without looking at her. "Our leader Isran is inside talking with someone, you should head in there".

Arwen: "Durak, about before in Whiterun, I just want to say"-

Durak: "Already forgiven".

Arwen: "Wait what, how could you already after what I... did to you"?

Durak: "I was like that to when I lost my two wives and my tribe, so I knew how you were going to react when you were going to see me back there again, I just never knew that your guild was based on werewolves, Hircines blood".

Arwen: "Yeah, only those in the circle are werewolves, not the others".

Durak: "So I assume that your the strongest of the circle"?

Arwen: "Yes, I'm the omega of the group and of the guild. By the way, what are you shooting anyways"?

Durak: "Never seen a crossbow, eh? Not surprised. Kind of a Dawnguard specialty. Nothing better for putting down vampires. Here take this spare one and this set set of bolts and give it a try. You'll want to get to know how to use it if you really plan to join the Dawnguard. And best hurry if you wish to see Isran".

The orc gives her the cross bow and a few boxes of the bolts it fires, both made up of steel and the box holds at least fifteen each of them and crossbow was pretty light. She equips them on and walks up the pathway to the front doors of the fort and enters inside.

(In the Dawnguard fort)

Once Arwen was now inside, she saw Agmaer who was looking at two men who were standing in the center of the fort itself talking to each other. one was a Nord, wearing robes and steel plate gauntlets and steel boots and was equipped to a war hammer, and she could tell that he's one of the members of the Vigilants of Stendarr. The other was a Red guard, who might be Isran wearing the same armor as Durak and is equipped to some two handed weapon, so she can't tell what it was. She quietly walks next to Agmaer and listens as they spoke to one another.

Isran: "Why are you here, Tolan? The vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago".

Tolan: "You know why I'm here. The vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are more dangerous than we believed".

Isran: "And now you want to come running to safety of the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you stirred up the vampires against you, you came begging for my protection"?

Toaln: "Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, and we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you"?

Isran: "Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn you... I'm sorry, you know? So who are you? Back there, in the armor made of dragon bones? What do you want?"

Agmaer was confused at first as Isran was staring at his direction until he looked to his right and jumped in surprise as he saw Arwen standing next to him as she begins to walk towards them to speak, not showing any sign of being tired.

Arwen: "I heard that you were looking for vampire hunters".

Isran: "You heard right. I'm glad words finally starting to get around. But that means it won't be long before the vampires start to take notice as well".

Arwen: "What can I do to help"?

Isran: "I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape. Tolan was telling me about some cave that the vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to the vampire attacks. Tolan, tell her about it, what was it, Dimhollow"?

Tolan: "Yes that's it. Dimhollow crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked".

Isran: "That's good enough to me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in Dimhollow. With any luck, they'll still be there. Feel free to poke around the fort and take what you need. There isn't much yet, but you're welcome to anything you can use, or stay here for a few days for food and rest then make your journey to Dimhollow... Dragonborn".

Both the follower of Stendarr and the young Nord behind her gasp in shock, staring in awe while Arwen smirked, figuring that Durak might have told him. The old Red-guard reached a hand out and she took it, goth grasping by the arms showing lots of respect towards one another and releasing shortly after.

Isran: "He told me what has happened while looking for people to join and after meeting you in Windhelm, I am truly sorry for what has happened to your child".

Arwen: "That means alot Isran, but don't feel too sorry for me. The only regrets I have is not being aware of the dangers that were happening and never telling my daughter who her mother really was. But now she can see it all, in Sovernguarde".

He gave a small bow in respect, seeing a fire in her eyes that was never seen before, being powerful and wise in many ways. But than Tolan walks in and kindly interrupts there conversation.

Tolan: "I'll meet you at Dimhollow Crypt. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades. But first, let me mark it on your map".

The Harbinger takes the map out of her gauntlet and gives it to the Vigilant of Stendarr and has it being marked where Dimhollow was located and hands it back. And right when he was about to leave, Isran reaches out and takes hold the Vigilants shoulder.

Isran: "Tolan I don't think that's a good idea. You oughta let the Dragonborn do this one, you Vigilants were never trained for..."

Tolan: "I know what you think of us. You think that we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weaknesses. Stendarr granted that you don't have to face the same test, and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you".

And with that said, the follower of Stendarr walks out of the room to the doors to make his journey, the Dragonborn wanted to stop him, but knew that he would not listen, so all she can do now is pray that he doesn't get himself killed. She than heads to the back of the room where a fire was burning so she may rest for the night and leave early the next morning. Meanwhile the old Red-guard called out Agmaer who was standing in the shadows to question him if he has what it takes to be a Dawnguard. Once out of her armor and her weapons on the side, she flops down on the cottage bed, feeling relief of being free from all the weight that she was bearing after days of travel. The Dragonborn felt her eyes closing, so she sets herself up on the cottage and starts to slowly fall asleep, letting her mind be elsewhere while her body rests.

 _(In Arwens dream)_

 _Arwen finds herself awake in her armor on the cottage she was sleeping on in a pitch black area, where the only areas that light shines upon is on her and another far away over something that appears to be an adult whose also in armor being held by what looks to be a child. She gets up from the cottage and starts walking making loud step noises that echoes around her while making her way towards the people. But once, close enough to see from being still far away she saw something that shocked her to the core of her very being and soul, there was a lot of blood dripping down from the persons arm, and the child who was a girl, digging her face into the adults neck, but then realizes the person who the person that was dead was and saw that the dragon bone armor, it was her. Arwen picked up the paste a little, her heart racing, beating hard to her chest, recognizing the clothes that the girl was wearing were ripped. The Dragonborn slows down as she got closer with the light being now bigger, "Runa", she whispers loud enough for her daughter to hear, and slowly pulls her one hand out to touch the child by the shoulder. But once her hand was close enough, the girl with animalistic speed turns around, dropping the body, roaring unnaturally, face all bloody from her fallen selfs body, skin pale as snow, eyes burning orange while the outer was black, which could mean one thing, she was a vampire. Her daughter then jumps at her with bright and bloody fangs showing ready to bite into her neck to drain the very life out of her and turn her into one of them._

 _(End of dream)_

"RUNA", Arwen cried out, sword in hand as if defending herself from the attack, looking around seeing that she was still in Dawnguard. Sweat dripped from her face, eyes filled with fear, heart beating fast even skipping a few. She checks her neck feeling no bite marks and quietly sobs a little, seeing Runa, her daughter, a vampire, attack her mother with eyes set for the craving of wanting more blood. She gets up from the cottage and puts her equipment back on, and a large leather bag, in case of gold or something worth researching, has a quick breakfast, grabs a leather thick leather bag of water, and heads out to Dimhollow Crypt., not bringing the crossbow and the bolts with her for the journey. Once she got close to doors, she heard someone behind her say, "Leaving already I see"? She turns around seeing it was Isran with his arms crossed over his chest. "Didn't think you would be up this early".

Arwen: "I want to leave so I can clear my head, while making my journey to Dimhollow Crypt.".

Isran: "Well, then be careful once you arrive, from what I've heard it was once an old sanctuary that vampires used to go. Just remember though, that the world needs the Dragonborn again, so your the only one besides us who can face these monsters".

Arwen: "That's why I'm going, to stop the attacks of these vampires from attacking more people, and to stop them from releasing this artifact there looking for".

The only thing the old warrior could was nod and left the room letting her know that she could go and may Stendarr protect her. So thus, the mighty Dragonborn makes her journey from the Dawnguard fort to Dimhollow Crypt., to stop the vampires from fulfilling their mission of releasing this artifact from its prison, but this journey to Dimhollow was going to be a long one.

 _(Ten days later)_

After many days of traveling, and after being ambushed by a group of bandits lead by a cheif, Arwen finally arrives to a cave entrance that leads inside to Dimhollow Crypt., and was was fortunate enough to have been attacked by the bandits for three of the twelve including the chief, she found a few large green bottles of stamina potion and some food, making her journey a lot easier then when she arrived at the fort of the Dawnguard. "So this is the place", Arwen spoke to herself while looking at her map,"very well, then let's see what kind of secrets this place holds then".

 _(Inside Dimhollow)_

The Dragonborn crouches down, drawing her dragon bone and arrow as she silently enters, using her apex hearing to hear two people talking, saying things and a saw something laying on the ground, it was Tolan, laying dead in front of two large pile of ashes. She draws her bow slowly, moving closer and closer till she saw them in sight, seeing their pale skin gives her the idea of being vampires, but along with them was a black, demonic looking dog with long sharp teeth pointing out of its mouth and red eyes, both glowing completely whole. The Omega takes aim, and watches as the arrow fly directly at the black dog, hitting the center of its eyes and through the skull, only to alarm the two vampires that were talking, drawing both weapons and magicka. But the Dragonborn quickly moves forward drawing two arrows, then shoulder rolls in front of them in the light where a torch lays and before they could react, she releases the arrows and hits them both, one by the heart and the other by the head. But as they died, what caught Arwens attention was when they started to turn into ashes along with the arrows, except for their clothes. 'So that's what happens when a vampire dies', Arwen thought to herself as she grabs a handful of it and let's it fall down back in the pile,'Interesting'. She looks back Tolan, seeing at least he died trying to avenge his comrades, and looks at the demonic dog as it lays there with the dragons arrow in its head and walks over it. The daedric champion picks it up firmly by the throat to take a better look at it, "But what kind of nocturnal creature are you now", she asks as if it were alive, while examining it, "A demonic looking dog with skin as black as the darkest shadows, and radiates with nocturnal energy...strange". She then puts it down and pulls out one of her dragon bone axes and uses it to chop the head off and puts it in the bag. She looks at the door not seeing a lever or hidden handle anywhere, looks back to see a tower and walks over to see if it has something in there that can help her continue on her mission. She went inside after a small while and back out after pulling a secret lever that opened the the cage door, keeping her shield and sword out and ready for there will be things down in the Crypt itself. She continues to walk until she found herself a spaced area with tombs and a path of water running through. And up ahead, the Dragonborn saw a vampire in black robes and a resurrected skeleton, she puts her sword and shield down quietly, pulls out her bow and two arrows, takes aim in the shadows, takes a breath, draws both together, and let the arrows fly hitting the vampire in the heart turning it to ashes along with the arrow, and the skeleton through the spine. Once cleared, Arwen moves on ahead to the next room, smelling something familiar and hearing fight going on and sees another vampire, 'How many are here', she thought to herself and saw a Draugre Deathlord fighting the vampire. The Draugre won but met its fate and felt something pierce through its body before its eyes disappeared as the Dragonborn pulls the sword out and moves on. She saw a cage door and pulls a chain lever down that was hanging next to her, leading downstairs through a tunnel and where water was heard and fire was lit. She saw a vampire sitting in front of the entrance, she pulls her bow out again, and ends the nocturnal walker. Arwen jogs up and enters, but then stops and she whispers " **Laas Yah Nir** " allowing her to see what's in the next room, but instead of showing red, it was showing blue which probably means undead or conjured. Arwen with her against the side of the wall, seeing through it two vampires, and a few black demonic dogs staying on patrol. Arwen moves in, alerting the back beasts and everyone else there, pulling out both her swords and makes her move:

 ** _-Slow motion scene-_**

The Dragonborn pulls her swords out and charges at them, one of the demonic dog jumps towards her in the air with rows of fangs in sight, but was avoided and was stabbed in the center of its chest, throwing it aside off the blade, ending its life. The next demonic dog attacks, only to have a sword slice half of its face off. One of the vampires tries to get her behind, but the daedric champion knew better and swiftly turns around strikes the vampire down, then heard a gasp from behind seeing the last vampire in the room and says " **Wul** " giving the vampire no to react to do anything as she was stopped by the Dragonborn who pushed her into the wall next to a door that leads to another room with eyes burning red, swords on both sides of the vampires neck, and deep threatening growls now being heard, full of rage with sharp teeth and fangs showing, the vampire knew from this moment, she was in trouble.

 _ **-Slow motion scene ends-**_

The vampire was scared, scared that this was no ordinary warrior, this was a werewolf, an Omega. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand now vampire", Arwen growled not hiding her hatred or anger. The female vampire whimpered in fear, unable to speak for her very being has become shallow in fear, even a vampire will know that fear isn't death, but how it ends for one. "Answer me now corpse", The Dragonborn continues, "or I'll show you the rage I feel towards your kind from when you recently took something very dear away from me and from this very earth". The vampire tried to answer but only in stutters, angering the Omega as she pushes the blades in the vampires neck, drawing a little bit of blood out. The vampire could do nothing but cry as she felt scared of dying right here. She closes her eyes awaiting for the maiden in dragon bone armor to slice her neck open and end her, but it never came. She slowly opens her eyes to see the Dragonborn just standing there, eyes now back to being brown, with both dragon bone swords in their ring sheathes. "Now you've seen it, and now you know the pain I feel from just looking at you vampire", Arwen said softly as she starts to walk to the other but stopped at the entrance and said, "Don't be a monster, be what it means to be mortal, if you have any ounce of humanity left in that walking dead corpse". And with that said, the maiden moves on and to the next room, leaving the vampire speechless as she stares down at the floor and looks back up at the room the Dragonborn entered, confused and now wondering to herself why Arwen didn't do it, why didn't she kill the vampire when she had the chance right there. The Dragonborn enters a cave and saw another vampire, this time fighting a giant spider and joins the fight even if it was going to end quickly. She pulls the lever, raising the metal door up catching their attention and roars " **Yol Toor Shul** ", and instead of a ring of fire, she breathed full on fire, burning them both till they were nothing but ashes. She couldn't help but smirk, seeing her power change growing back to being that strong again saw a door in front, and something's telling her that through there, she has reached her destination. So with that she opens the door, and enters the last part of the ancient ruins.

As Arwen entered the last room, she finds herself in room that looked like a tower long ago before it went underground and in the middle of the large part of the cave was a sanctuary of some sort with a something in the center of it. As she draws closer to an out door small deck, she saw two vampires walking towards the sanctuary, listening to their conversation.

Female vampire: "Are you sure that was wise, Likil? He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with...".

Lokil: "He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is time to bring Harkon the prize. And we will not not return without it. Vingalmovand Orthjolf will make way for me after this".

Female vampire: "Yes, of course Lokil. Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants' discovery".

Lokil: "I never forget who my friends are. Or my enemies".

But out of nowhere, a scream was heard, one of there own was killed by something, or someone. They armed themselves with weapon and magika, using their hearing and smell to find out who was here, but couldn't see anything. Then, the two took notice of something cold wrapping around their legs and feet, a cold frost mist covered the ground to where they can't see it. "Whose there, show yourself", Lokil called out as he summons a few skeletons to life, continuing to look. He turns around seeing his fellow vampire with him, but then notices the mysterious fog getting bigger to now they can't see anything. Hearts started racing, shudders being made, and then the sound of someone in armor running was now being heard, they looked to where the noises was made, but it then disappears, and was heard again, but then silence once more, then a sound of sword being pulled out was made, but where they didn't know. Then the sound of a sword being swung many times was heard, then the sound of bones falling was made, then again, again, and again, overwhelming the vampires until a scream was heard and flesh being stabbed through by something sharp was made, Lokil turns to see, and it sent fears down his spine, colder then the sight of Molag Bal, for his fellow vampire, was stabbed through the mouth by a dagger made of dragon bone on one of the part of pillars with a face filled with fear before turning to ashes, except for the dagger. He slowly backs and starts swinging like a madman through the fog, becoming now desperate, pushed to the limit of fear, hitting nothing but air. "WHERE ARE YOU", the driven mad vampire cries out as he continues to swing, blasting lightning in random directions.

Lokil: "SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY"!

?: "If you insist so eagerly".

The vampire stops where he was and what he was doing, and slowly turns around, and from behind stood a figure, taller than him, with bright red eyes piercing through the thick fog, growls being made and to drive this vampire insane as the hell itself, the Dragonborn roars in the vampires face. He then screams, running away, looking back to see if she was following him, not paying attention to where he was going, and falls over the side of the sanctuary, leading him to his death. " **Lok Vah Koor** ", the Dragonborn uses her shout to clear the cold mist that surrounded her. She takes notice at one of the skeletons that weren't animated to life and saw a hole in one of their hands, she looks back at the carved stone that stood in the center and walks towards it. She then cautiously pulls her hand out and places it on top of it, but was too late to react as a spike shot right through her hand and armor, making it unbearable enough to not be able to scream, feeling blood flow out. Arwen falls forward but stops herself by using her other hand on the stone. The spike pulls itself out of Arwens hand, giving her the chance to use her magika to heal the wound. Lines in the ground started to glow around the stone, then creates a line. The Dragonborn looks at it and looks at one of the small braziers that was closes to her and back at the purple line, 'What if',she thought to herself as she walks over and pushes the brazier, once aligned with the energy line, it lights on fire the same color as the line, then the line continues to the next part, and after seeing this the Dragonborn gets to work.

After a while of solving the puzzle, the ground shakes, shifting itself, turning into steps, large amounts of magika releasing around the pillar creating a pool of magika before fading away. The stone rises up passing Arwens tall height and comes to a stop, revealing a door like carving looking almost impossible to open. Arwen checks to see if there was a way to open, but didn't find anyway to do it, but it then shifted down a little and opens by itself revealing what was originally, it was a stone like coffin. Arwen stares at what was inside the stone coffin, it was no artifact, but a young and beautiful Nordic woman, equipped with a elvish dagger, wearing red and black royal clothes, beautiful combed down black hair with two loops on both sides of her head, white smooth looking skin and with a nice set of breasts revealed only by the top part. Arwen could stare until she noticed the woman was waking up and was about to fall forward and dives in to stop her from falling "Hey now, take it easy", Arwen said as she holds her up until she was fully conscious.

?: "Mmm, thanks for stopping me".

Arwen: "Your welcome".

After a while, the mysterious woman pushes herself off Arwen as she felt her strength returning, but once she shows her eyes, the Dragonborn was shocked, this woman was a vampire. She saw flashbacks of her home, the guards, and Runa laying dead in her arms, and grew angry instantly quick, and tackles the vampire to the ground catching her off guard, taking her dagger out and placing it under her neck. "Give me a reason why you should live vampire", the Dragonborn demands eyes close to changing.

Mysterious woman: "O-okay okay, hold on now, first you stop me from falling, and then tackle me with a knife near my neck"?!

Arwen: "You killed my daughter, she was just a child".

Mysterious woman: "Wait wait wait your daughter?! I didn't kill your daughter, I was possibly still stuck in this stone monelith as my tomb when this had happened, so I don't know what your talking about".

Arwen: "Maybe so, but it was you and this thing being found by the Vigilants of Stendarr and by your kind that started all this, so I should finish what I was sent out to do by the Dawnguard and end your life".

Mysterious woman: "Look, before you do anything, if you do kill me right now where I am then good, you've killed one more vampire, but if there are people who are after me, then there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is, I want to help you, to find out what the big picture is".

Arwen looks deep in her bright orange eyes for a second, and sees something she did not expect, truth. A thing she did not expect to see from a creature that kills people for blood in order to survive. She takes in a deep breath, and nods a little, getting off of the vampire helping her back up, then puts her dagger away.

Arwen: "I'll believe you for now, but the Dawnguard are not going to take this well once I report this to them. I'm sorry by the way".

Mysterious woman: "It's okay, not very fond of vampires, you and the Dawnguard I mean".

Arwen: "Not really, where do you need to go"?

Mysterious woman: "My family used to live on the side of Solitude, and I'll guess they still do. By the way, my name is Serana, good to meet you, kind of".

Arwen: "Arwen".

Serana: "Nice name".

The Dragonborn looks back where she came from and saw that it was blocked by the steel door and face palms herself in the face, earning a small giggle from the vampire, "I'm now guessing that's how you got in hear", Serana asked still giggling a little.

Arwen: "Was the way, any other idea on how to get out of here"?

Serana: "*looking around* Well, your guess is as good as mine, this place looks pretty different from when I was locked away".

Arwen: "And exactly how long were you locked away"?

Serana: "That's a good question actually, hard to say. I...I can't really tell, I feel like it's been a long time now that I'm thinking about it. Whose is Skyrims High king"?

Arwen: "That's actually a matter of debate".

Serana: "Oh wonderful, a war for succession, at least the world didn't get boring while I was gone.

Arwen: "Tell me about it, at least you didn't get letters from both contenders to join them".

Serana: "What, are you some kind of a legend or something, there were a lot of those in my time"?

Arwen: "You could say that I guess".

Serana: "So, who are the contenders"?

Arwen: "The empire supports Elisif, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric".

Serana: "Empire...wha-what Empire"?

Arwen "The...Empire. You know, from...Cyrodil".

Serana: "Wait wait wait, Cyrodil is the seat of the Empire?! I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we had planned. Please let's hurry, I need to get to figure out what has happened".

With that said, the Dragonborn walks and pulls the dragon bone dagger out of the stone where one of the vampires once died. Then together, they went to the other side of the monelith seeing a small bridge and crosses it, only to be caught off guard by two statues exploding and coming to life. "Watch out, Gargoyles", Serana spoke out loud, summoning her magika, turning red and aiming at the stone beasts. Arwen charges at them, staying from the magics path, pulls her two swords out and strikes on the side, slicing it hard with a lot of effort this time. The beast went down while the other charges at Serana, but when it got close enough, the Nord vampire releases black coal like claws, ripping its neck open, grabs it by the horn and throws it without effort at the other, knocking it to the ground before turning into a swarm of bats with incredible speed, and then stabs her hand through like a knife through its stone like skin and through the heart. Once dead, she rips her hand out, drawing out blood all over it, and starts making hissing like sounds. She turns around slowly, and instead of a calm, beautiful face, she had a look for wanting more prey, with the teeth to prove so otherwise. Arwen saw that look before and begins to slowly move away, but then Serana makes an unnatural, deathly roar and charges at the Red-Guard, long thin claws out, rows of sharp of thin sharp teeth, eyes completely black. This nearly got the best of Arwen, but she reacted fast enough to avoid it, turns around and dodges again, but then almost not seeing one of claws coming from her blind spot view, lifts her arms up and bracing for impact. The impact was so strong that it broke through Arwens powerful tight guard, launching her back over a few feet, her expression being filled with awe, for nobody, not even a dragon has ever broken through her guard before, and of all the things she's dealt with in the pass, this was scariest thing she was experiencing by far, dealing with a member of a unknown race that she doesn't fully understand yet, who has speed and strength that maybe far greater then that of a werewolf, even an alpha. As the crazed vampire tries to strike, Arwen takes the biggest risk she's ever done, and slams her forehead into Seranas, being thankful to the gods and for the extra hardened head, she knocks Serana out, giving her time to calm down from what she had just gotten done experiencing, and she had to admit, she thought Alduin was scary, but vampires losing control after not feeding on blood this long, made him look like a human child, and that's terrifying even for the Dragonborn. She then walks over to check to see if she was alright, and luckily heard her breathing, and was also turning back to her normal self, then takes a seat to wait until she wakes back up, hopefully she doesn't lose it again.

* * *

 **Holy crap this was a lot to work on, my god! I know I'm just starting and all but this was a ridiculous amount of work, now this boy know how others feel when they are doing this, this sucks! But you know what, who cares, as long as you guys love my stories and comment on them, then I'll keep making more, 'cause I love challenges. So comment, fave, and tell others, friends or family about it. Howl to the moon, let others hear your beautiful song!**


End file.
